Wizard Well
The Wizard Well was a cistern that filled with water from an underground well. It was located in a room in the basement of the Whistling Wizard inn in Voonlar, on the southwestern edge of the Moonsea region. During the latter half of the 14th Century DR, it was famous throughout the surrounding area because it would talk to individuals who respectfully entered the room one at a time. Description The Well was a stone cistern about an arm's-length deep that filled with cool drinking water from a subterranean well beneath the inn. The chamber that housed it had one sturdy door that could be barred from the inside. The water always appeared clear to the bottom of the cistern, but objects thrown into the well disappeared from view regardless of the amount of light present, either above or below the surface of the water. The objects could still be felt and retrieved by reaching into the water, but remained invisible while submerged. Access to the Well was not restricted to paying guests at the inn—anyone could consult the Well at no cost. The Well only acknowledged individuals who entered the chamber alone and barred the door behind them; otherwise, the waters remained dark and silent. A visitor merely had to secure the door and then gaze into the Well for a minute or two before the water began to glow with a dim blue-green radiance and an ethereal feminine voice whispered "Yes?". There was no time limit on how long one could converse with the Well, but if there were other people waiting outside the door, the light and the voice eventually began to fade away until the Well became dark and unresponsive, returning only when the next person entered the chamber, barred the door, and gazed into the water. People of all stripes consulted the Well for myriad reasons. The Well could not predict the future, but was knowledgeable about the politics, organizations, adventuring groups, and powerful entities in the general area surrounding the Dragon Reach. Some treated the Well as an old friend, some used it as a confessional, and others would ask for advice about love or romance. Most visitors found the Well asked at least as many questions as it answered and gave good advice, while rarely divulging secrets that were of great use. Those that intentionally lied to the Well were often given false information in return, or guided on a fool's errand that eventually revealed the consequences of being less than truthful. Attempts to bind, banish, capture, compel, examine, harm, learn the name of, or turn the entity in the Well all failed—the voice simply disappeared until the threat was gone. The voice in the Well was calm, even-tempered, and extremely patient, treating all visitors equally regardless of their age, sex, race, intelligence, political leaning, or religious beliefs. Inhabitants The Wizard Well was haunted by a spectral harpist that went by the name Zarracee Ambroanye when she was alive. As the voice in the Well, she functioned as a messaging center for Harper agents that passed through Voonlar, gathering information and occasionally spying on suspicious guests. On the rare occasions that an enemy of the Harpers would enter the waters of the Well, she was known to attack using her ghost-like abilities and deathsong. References Category:Locations in the Whistling Wizard Category:Locations in Voonlar Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril